Unfriend Him
by karatecullen2012
Summary: SongFic!  Bella has had enough of Edward's ways, thinking that he belonged to her and her only.  It was the time to forget him; Unfriend him. Not a happy ending!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, here is another song fic for you! Love this song, check it out!**

**Song: Unfriend you by Greyson Chance.**

_**Unfriend Him**_

**I really thought that you were the one**

**It was over before it begun**

**It was so hard for me to walk away**

**But I know I can't stay**

I really thought he was the one for me. He was the one that was always at my side, when I needed something. Whether I needed a shoulder to cry on, or someone to tell me that I was loved, needed. Some mistakes can really make a difference. His mistake was the one that broke me in two. Not just my heart, but my whole body. Half of me wanted to stay and fix this mess we created, and the other half wanted to run away screaming, with tears rolling down my cheeks.

I really did not want to walk away without an explanation, but I knew I couldn't stay anywhere near him without bursting into tears. I knew that my heart could not hold the pain anymore, the rejection… he made his decision, and I can't stay any longer.

**You're beautiful and crazy too**

**Baby, that's why I fell into you,**

**Even though you would pretend to be**

**You never were with me**

He was the apple of my eye, the center of my life. We were best friends since birth, because of our parents. I can still remember everything from childhood years. Playing in the sandbox, playing hide-in-seek, the scrapes and bruises, him standing up for me when I got picked on… It goes on and on. Our parents knew we were meant for each other. They tried playing matchmaker when we were in our older years, and at first it did not work out right.

Edward was always the ladies man. His bronze hair sticking up everywhere, giving him the lazy, 'I just rolled out of bed' looks. His deep, sparkling forest green eyes mesmerized you whenever you looked in them. I could get lost for days on end in his eyes. His kissable lips had the female population of Forks High School drooling over him, wanting a piece from 'the Edward Cullen.' His looks were part of why I fell for him, but I could not help it. Everybody wanted him just for his body. I wanted him for his sincerity, love, and intelligence. He was not just the athletic type guy. He was also on the excelsior list. Being in a class above his level for most of his High school years. But, they knew they could not have him. He was taken, at least I thought.

After a while of just having the feeling hidden, they just overflowed my system. By some miracle, he felt the same way too. So here we are, almost a year later, together and happy. At least, that was how I felt. He always hid his feelings well, and when he sometimes let it slip, I could not tell the difference. He was with me physically, but not emotionally.

**So it's over**

**So imma Unfriend you**

**You're the best I ever knew**

**So I will Unfriend you**

'**Cause I should have known right from the start**

**I'm deleting you right from my heart**

**Yeah, it's over**

**My last move is to Unfriend you**

I just wanted to scream at him that it was over. It obviously was what he wanted. He was the best guy that I had known. He was the best, loving, caring boyfriend anyone would want. He bought me flowers, chocolates, stayed with me when I needed him… That was in the beginning. The months leading up to the one year mark, he changed. He stopped giving me gifts, stopped coming over during the weekends to hang out. He still walked by my side during school, and sometimes out in town. He gave me searing kisses, but it did not feel right. I should have known right from the start that this whole going from 'buddy buddy' thing to boy/girlfriend thing would not work. Once a playboy, always a playboy.

News spread fast in the hallways of Forks high school, and somehow I found out about it. Rumors state that Edward was spotted underneath the bleachers by the sports field, making out with Jessica Stanley. Later on that day, Angela, my best friend, told me that Jessica was saying that Edward texted her during class and wanted know if they could meet up and go a little further than kissing. To say I was furious was an understatement. I left that day, without a ride, and stomped my way, in the pouring rain, to my home. Later on, Edward stopped by, and asked why I was not by his car in the parking lot. I wanted to so badly tell him what I found out, but unfortunately, my parents were behind me. Of course, they were infatuated with Edward and told us that we were a perfect couple. All I wanted to do was forget about Edward-delete him from my life- and move on. It looked like Edward already did, during a relationship with me.

**I thought in time that you would change**

**That my time and love would heal the pain**

**I didn't want this day to come**

**But now all I feel is numb.**

I had hoped, wished, that all the dedication and love that I put forth in the relationship would heal the pain of loss. I could tell Edward was hurting. Not having a different girl each day hanging on his arm, was his way of being hurt. I could see the longing in his eyes, during lunch, when he would stare at the table of cheerleaders across from our table. He tried to hide it, but I could always read him like an open book.

I did everything in my power to delay the day I knew would come. The day where he ended up cheating on me. When I found out what he did, I was mad and numb. I must have done something wrong for him to go back to his playboy ways. I felt like I was nothing, empty, used, not loved. I felt numb to the bone- nothing could heal this massive heartbreak.

**So it's over**

**So imma Unfriend you**

**You're the best I ever knew**

**So I will Unfriend you**

'**Cause I should have known right from the start**

**I'm deleting you right from my heart**

**Yeah, it's over**

**My last move is to Unfriend you**

**You came on to everybody**

**Everybody all the time**

**You give up to anybody**

**What I thought was only mine**

After I found out that he cheated on me, I hid the anger and loss. He seemed to think that I did not know a thing. As I walked down the halls, seeking him, I found him sometimes leaning against the lockers, with a swarm of girls around him. He gave them the 'Edward Cullen smirk,' which made anyone fall for him. That was part of what made me fall for him. When he saw me, he always straightened up, and pushed through the group to embrace me and kiss me sweetly.

I always used to fall for it, but now, I just pushed him off me and walked away. When I did not here any footsteps behind me, I took one last glance behind, and saw that he had joined the group again. I thought that he was my belonging, thought that he belonged to me and no one else. I guess I was wrong in that department too. Everybody had a stamp on their forehead saying they have been used by Edward Cullen. I was only one of his conquests.

**So it's over, yeah we're through, so Imma Unfriend you  
>You're the best I ever knew, so I will Unfriend you<br>'Cause I should have known, right from the start  
>That you didn't have a human heart<br>Now it's over, my last move is to Unfriend you**

**So Imma Unfriend you  
>So Imma Unfriend you<strong>**  
><strong>

The day I could not take anymore, rolled up quickly. Everybody was gushing that Edward had kissed them recently, and I was still his girlfriend. I gave up on him. I gave up on what I thought was love. He gave up on me. I had a plan all set-finally I would be free of the pain, loss. I told him the other day that I had a test during our part of lunch, and told him that I was sorry. He did not seem phased though. He took the bait. What he did not know was that I did not have a test. I lied, and he fell for it.

I entered the cafeteria, looking at our table, and found it empty. A smile that I really did not want to come graced my face. I will be free in no less than five minutes. Looking over at the cheerleading table, I found the mob of bronze hair I was looking for. I walked over quickly, him not facing me, and walked up behind him. The girls facing me had their eyes wide, and jaws a slack. Lauren Mallory was placed on Edward lap, and their faces were connected in a searing kiss. I cleared my throat, and walked to the side, where Edward could see me. At the noise of my throat clearing, Edward disconnected his face from Laurens and looked around, aggravated someone ended hi kiss. When his eyes landed on me, his jaw fell and eyes widened.

"Bella," he breathed. I gave him a smile, my eyes tightening. He shoved Lauren out of his lap and into the empty seat on his left. The time was now; I had to do this, before my resolve crumbled.

"I hope you're happy. We are through, Edward. Lose my number," I said happily and walked away. I walked straight to the door leading outside, never looking back once. I could hear Edward calling for me from behind, but I could not give a car. I was free. I unfriended my best friend.

**So….What did you think? Had to take a break, and I absolutely love this song! You know you want to leave a review! Click the review button below! PLEASE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Song: Unfriend you by Greyson Chance**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Unfriend Him**_

_**EPOV **_

I thought I changed. I wanted to change for her. She was my life. She was the one that I lived off in order to survive. But, nothing ever goes my way. I can't blame anyone but myself for the mistake. I screwed up and I have to pay for the damage. I never wanted this to end this way. It's just that going from one lifestyle to another is not easy. I never liked how I acted when I was around her. She has been my best friend since birth. I wanted to love her like she should be loved. I pictured a future with this girl. I wanted kids and a house with her. I had hoped that we could have two kids; one boy and one girl. The boy would have my wild bronze hair, and both would have her deep brown eyes that could be gazed into forever. I wanted my baby girl to be the clumsy one of the family, along with her mother, so I could save her from various hospital trips, like I did with her mother. Isabella Swan, or Bella, as she liked to be called, was my best friend forever. We did everything together, because of our families. My mom and her mom went to college together, and eventually, they both moved to Forks. I protected Bella from all the bullies in the younger grades, and helped her through all the hard transitions.

When Bella admitted her feelings to me, I wanted to jump in joy. She liked me! She really liked me. I thought it was a dream when she told me. I told her to pinch me, but instead, I felt her soft lips against mine. She was my drug and I was her user. I couldn't get enough from her. We were together for almost a year, when my hormones started taking over. I used to have a new girl hanging off my arm each day, before Bella became my girlfriend. Bella changed me. I thought I could be the Edward that she wanted, not the player Edward. I guess the tale, once a player, always a player was true. I went behind Bella's back and met up with various girls. They took me in eagerly, all wanting a piece from me. I couldn't even think anymore. My body was taking control of me, instead of my mind. My brain was telling me this was stupid and idiotic. I would hurt Bella so deeply if she found out I went back to my old ways. These girls were here for my pleasure, and that was all. I kissed them, told them I was done with them and picked up a new one the next day. Typical kiss and tell story.

The day that Bella ignored me throughout the whole day of school, I knew something was wrong. Angela, Bella's best friend, came up to me that day, slapped me across the face, and told me I was lucky Bella did not find out about it in personal. With a throbbing pain etched across the right side of my cheek, I asked her what was going on. Angela then told me that Jessica Stanley announced to the whole class my text I sent her. By the time Angela was done telling me about the rumor spreading through the whole school, I was fuming. I marched away from Angela, and confronted Jessica. She tried to rub herself on me, and tried to kiss me, but I pushed her away. She said that what Angela said was a lie, and I knew who to trust. I left Jessica standing in the middle of the hallway, dumbfounded, and walked around school to find Bella.

After a while of searching for her, I finally went to my Biology class, and waited for her to come in to class. The bells rang, and still no sign of Bella. I was worried, and somewhat angry that she would not come around so I could explain to her; plead to her not to trust rumors. The next day, Bella came up to me and kissed me softly, before grabbing my hand and walking to her first period class. I was amazed. I thought she would ignore me or avoid me for the rest of the school year. I just played it cool, and followed her lead, not thinking anything bad was going on between us.

The day came, when I had a feeling in me that something bad was going to happen. I could just feel it. Bella walked around, acting as though she felt nothing. I did notice a difference in her step, as she walked beside me. She looked happier, free of something. I walked into lunch, alone, because Bella had a test to make-up, and was about to go sit at our table, when someone grabbed the sleeve of my shirt. Lauren and Jessica steered me to the cheerleading table. They pushed me into an open chair, and they sat down on either side of me. Trying act like the player again, I put on my 'Edward Cullen smirk' and charmed them. They giggled and smiled at me, falling into the depth of my green eyes. I stared at each of the girls at the table, and saw nothing. I wanted to stare into the mud, brown eyes that belonged to Bella. Lauren pushed my tray of food off to the side, and climbed into my lap. It felt wrong. She sat in my lap, and placed her gross lips on mine. She had way too much lipstick on and I knew it would make a mark on me. Bella never wore lipstick, except for the rare time that we went out in public. I closed my eyes, and willed for the kiss to be done soon.

Thankfully, I heard a throat clearing behind me, and I pulled my lips from Laurens. I put on a happy, but somewhat annoyed expression on and looked to the source of the throat clearing. Bella stood there, arms crossed over her chest, and stared at me with a small smile on her lips. I gasped quietly, and shoved Lauren off my lap. I scrambled in my seat; this was not how I wanted this to end. She told me to have a happy life, and lose her number, before dancing away. That step in her stance was the same one that I saw earlier this morning. She must have planned this. I pushed it too far, this time. I called after her, hoping she would turn around and give me one last chance, but she didn't turn back. She left through the door, leaving me alone, and empty. I lost my girlfriend, and my best friend.

**Okay, so there is EPOV of Unfriend him. Little twist there for you! Thank you for reading, and I was thinking of one more insert for this story… Tell me what you think! R&R!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so here is the last chapter! Hope you like it!**

**It's been about a year now**

**Ain't seen or heard from you**

**Been missing you crazy**

**How do you, How do you sleep?**

How do you sleep By Jesse McCartney

It's been almost a year now; a year after that horrible day. After that day I do not like to remember, I saw glimpses of her here and there. She never registered that I was even in the same room as her. She went to all lengths to ignore me, changing her seat in Biology to sit on the other side of the room from me. She acted as if she never knew me. I guess I cannot blame her though; I did break her heart numerous times.

We graduated a couple months ago. I saw that smile on her face, as she walked across the stage and accepted her diploma. She was happy, and free of heartbreak. She probably was elated to venture out of the small, dreary town of Forks. I bet another reason of her leaving was me. After many attempts to make things right, and apologize, I was still alone. Everything I tried to do was useless. She wanted nothing to do with me. I tried to apologize many times, wanting to at least remain friends… let's face it; I cannot lie without seeing her beautiful face. She got her diploma, she got accepted in Dartmouth and she was ready to move on. I wish I could say the same things, but I was in a ditch. After my relationships status went from taken to single, all of the girls that I took advantage of from before, tried even harder to claim the title 'Edward Cullen's girlfriend.' At first, they got to me. I was sad, heartbroken, and in need to have company. I used them as my own depressant. I still hate myself for doing that.

I had many girls in line to try and make me feel better, because they knew something was wrong. I was not my usual, happy, cocky person. I was down and depressed. Bella was the only one for me, and I knew that all my attempts to replace her were useless. So here I am, a year later, pinning after a girl I can no longer have. I still want Bella, I want to hold her and love her like she should have been treated. I tried going over to her house a couple weeks after graduation, but her dad told me she had already left for college. To say I was even sadder was an understatement. Every time I wanted to make things right, there was always a roadblock I the way. Her dad then proceeded to give me a tongue-lashing for the way I treated his daughter. I apologized profusely for my behavior, and then scurried off his property before he got his gun. I was not stupid. Charlie always had his gun out-either cleaning it, or just having it laid out-when I came over to their house, when I was faithful to Bella.

I stayed with my parents for a couple months, until my dad, Carlisle, pestered me to get ahold of my life again. I applied for several colleges, and after a long, torturous wait, I got accepted into Dartmouth University. Go figure. At some point, I was excited and worried. What if Bella did not want to see my face again? I knew that I would get to see Bella more often, because we would be at the same university, and hopefully have some of the same classes. I wanted to be near to Bella, and show her how much I have changed. I completely lost the playboy attitude after we graduated, always moping around in my room instead of going out to town. I wanted to show Bella that I was different, and she could trust me. The only thing is what if she already replaced me? I do not think I could handle seeing someone with her at all times, protecting her and loving her like she should have been treated. The heartbreak would be too much. She was mine. At least, she was.

The students of Dartmouth came home the week that I was packing all my junk. It was Spring Break, and most of the students came home to be reunited with their families. I wanted to go out, and see if Bella made it home. Maybe I could 'accidently' run into Bella and we could start talking again. Actually, the day that most students were leaving to head back to campus, I had a reason to leave the sanctuary I called my room. I had to run to the local grocery store to pick up some random things for my mom, and some travel food for me. As I pulled into the parking lot, I could swear that I saw the familiar red, rusted up Chevy truck parked in the back of the parking lot. Thinking I was probably seeing things, I parked my Silver Volvo and headed for the entrance. I got to the chips aisle, grabbing a bag of plain Lays, when I heard her beautiful voice.

"Edward Cullen, look at you." I turned around and came face to face with Bella. She looked so different, yet so similar. She grew her hair out more, now almost down to the middle of her back. I could see the light highlights in her hair, that when a patch of sunlight hit her, her hair was a reddish, brown color. Her heart shaped face, had a small smile on, and her brown eyes followed his every move. She had her hands on her hips, making her look casual, yet tense.

"Bella, it's good to see you. How have you been?" I asked, trying to be casual. I could see her smile widen a bit, finding my nervousness funny.

"Been well, college is treating me well. How about you? Where you going to college? Anyone special in your life?" She fired off many questions. I knew that the last question would come up sooner or later. So badly had he wanted to say the only one in his life was her.

"Um… actually I just got accepted into Dartmouth," her smile wavered; a small grimace graced her lips. "And, no, no one special… yet," He whispered the last part.

"Dartmouth, huh?" I nodded my head, smiling slightly. "That's cool, I guess I'll be seeing much more of you, then," she finished. Her voice had grown smaller, past events becoming unburied. I sighed, shuffling my feet.

"Alright Bella, I know this is real awkward for the both of us, so, maybe I'll see you in the future sometime," I sighed. I knew that the awkwardness was at high between us, and I really did not want to continue this.

"Wait, Edward," Bella yelled. She grabbed my hand and pulled me back. She sighed, before stepping forward and crushed her body against mine. She wrapped her hands around my neck, twining her fingers into my bronze locks. My arms wound around her midsection, holding her tight to me. It felt so good to have her in my arms again. She pulled back and looked up into my eyes.

"Thank you, Edward. I'm sorry for what happened, and maybe we can be friends in the future, but right now…I need space and time," she said. I nodded my head, understanding her request. She pulled back altogether, and shuffled a little back. "I'll see you in school?" she asked.

"Yeah, you will," I murmured. She smiled, before giving me one last smile and a wave. I watched her walk away from me, her smell still lingering in my senses. Not how I wanted things to end, but maybe I'll have another chance in the future.

_I might have my best friend back. _

**Like it? R&R!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
